The University of Pennsylvania has an aggressive, ongoing research program involving magnetic resonance spectroscopy applications and techniques. Our current inventory of NMR instrumentation includes a one meter bore NMR system used exclusively for clinical research and technical developments, a 2 tesla system reserved for animal model studies, and two high-field, narrow bore instruments utilized specifically for studies involving liquid samples. Described in this proposal are research projects from the departments of Biochemistry and Biophysics, Anesthesia, Pediatrics, and Surgery. The specifications of the superconducting magnet system in this proposal include a field strength of 7 tesla which provides greater resolution and sensitivity than is currently available. In addition, the 15 cm super-wide bore affords investigators the opportunity to utilize larger samples. The variety of projects involved in this proposal include liver organ transplants, newborn myocardium studies involving piglet hearts, cardiac ischemia studies using perfused rat heart, and studies of brain function using gerbils. All of the investigators included in this application have PHS support to fund similar experiments which are currently conducted on existing instruments of lower field strength using smaller samples. The acquisition of the instrument proposed in this application will enhance our present technical capabilities and broaden the spectrum of experimental possibilities available to investigators at the University of Pennsylvania.